fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate: High Society
The ACS: High Society is a 2014 animated feature film produced and distributed by KM Publishing, based off of the animated series, The ACS. The film is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong violence, horror, action and peril, crude situations, and disturbing/startling images. The film is written and directed by KM and premiered theatrically on November 14, 2014. It was a commercial success, and the film received largely positive reviews from film critics. The two-disc special edition also includes an animated short featuring LT Fan. Plot Summary Just like the Bible foretold, The Devil is coming, and she has offers for everyone. Prologue In a war-torn, desolate Nicktropolis inside the ACS HQ in the Vigenary Universe, Nozus sends out a distress call to all available heroes for assistance but no one responds to the call. Shortly after, the HQ is breached by armed soldiers, who then detain Nozus. More soldiers arrive accompanying Oblivion, who executes Nozus at point-blank range and then proclaims his victory and declares his job done, with all of the heroes of Earth having been slaughtered or detained. Suddenly, someone responds to Nozus' distress call. A rebellion, led by John the Marksman, raids the HQ and declares war on Oblivion and his syndicate of evil, the High Society. Meanwhile, in the Multiversal Nexus, Curator Prime leads the other Curators in a grand convocation to discuss the various matters that threaten the Fanonverse. Most pressing of these matters include the fate of the Prime Universe, which is on the verge of extinction. However, Curator Prime believes he can save the Prime Universe from sharing the same fate as the Vigenary Universe. The Chase In the Prime Universe in Nicktropolis, the ACS must respond to a series of attempted nuclear missile hijackings. Firstly, Dr. Boom attempts to hijack a missile before he is subdued by Wario, JJam, Web and Collector, followed by an attempt by Mimic the Impressionist which is foiled by John the Marksman, Bagel, Erin and Nozus. Mimic, however, pins John and Bagel to a wall and makes his escape. Erin finds him on the rooftops, and the chase begins. Mimic dives several dozens stories below into busy traffic, breaking his fall with a banner and swinging onto a tour bus. He poses for some pictures until Nozus arrives, taking most of the publicity away from Mimic. They jump on a milk truck tanker and Mimic blows the tires out. The truck spins off, and Nozus pursues after him, ignoring the truck dumping gallons of milk on a couple of stray cats, as well as onto Captain O' Avraf. Then, they jump on a train, where, while going into a tunnel, Nozus loses Mimic. He contacts the other ACS members, and Web and Wario find his trail leading into a zoo. Expectedly, Mimic had detoured through the Large Cats exhibit and leaves the duo to die. However, Web and Wario escape through the sunroof and corner and detain Mimic against the gates of the zoo. Mimic falls to the ground, despondent, then looks up in quiet rage. The Mysterious Figure The ACS rejoice back at the HQ, and Web, Wario, and Bagel celebrate with an alcoholic toast as usual. Soon, they get drunk and begin telling stories that never happened, such as the time Wario stole a van and went to Warner Bros. Studios with friends. Elsewhere, a mysterious silhouette figure is infuriated that his plan didn't work. He leaves his office and informs Dr. Boom and Mimic the Impressionist (via hologram) that they aren't getting payed because they failed. The mysterious figure then puts on a hooded sweatshirt, glasses, and a scarf, and then heads home to his apartment on a rainy night. Inside the apartment are several corpses, stuffed and posed in various positions, and a freshly killed cadaver in a bathroom. The figure then takes off his scarf and glasses off-screen, keeping his identity a mystery. The figure lights several candles and cuts himself using a sterilized razor. The figure reveals himself to be Oblivion and begins praying in a foreign language to a demonic entity called The Ultimate Entity, the current tyrant of Hell. Chaos Snip, 3, Mercy, Scout, and MattBoo Sux (The CAS become a laughing stock in the criminal underworld after the events of the direct-to-video film, but MattBoo Sux remains one of their only allies) are approached with an offer by Oblivion, who had become an agent of the demon The Ultimate Entity. Oblivion persuades them to cause havoc by destroying five targets simultaneously, with the promise of "respect" and "a guarantee that they would be remembered forever, not as has-beens but as the most infamous villains of their age". But The Ultimate Entity's deals are demonic and twisted, and they were not told that their actions would cost them their lives and unleash The Ultimate Entity onto the Earth. All five are killed in the ensuing explosions (and subsequently damned to Hell), forming a pentagon which releases The Ultimate Entity. Soon after, The Ultimate Entity kills a priest who administers to the prisoners of Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary and, disguised as him, offers a deal for the soul of one of the inmates in exchange for a gun. The Ultimate Entity herself had stolen the calendar in question to engineer the situation, and she also makes offers to a number of key Pinwheel personnel or persuades or manipulates them in other ways to be absent that evening. The ensuing chaos allows every super-powered criminal to escape from Pinwheel. The ACS try to subdue as many inmates as they can but Nozus and Bagel become overwhelmed and outnumbered, and they both sustain critical injuries. Ultimately, the whole team is forced to retreat but John convinces Wario to stay and the two, using their strength, manage to destroy Pinwheel's submersible bridge, meaning the only way the criminals can is escape is by swimming, leaving them for the water police. Selling Souls In separate locations, Nozus and LT Box read about the deaths of The CAS and MattBoo Sux, and LT Box determines not to waste any more time on petty crime but finally make a major villain of himself. A week later another villain, RACK, shows LT Box a carved candle he and other recently escaped villains had received, with instructions to light it at midnight on a certain day to "open the door to fame, power, and glory". LT Box steals the candle, and on lighting it is instantly transported to Hell, joining about 50 other criminals who had done the same. The Ultimate Entity appears to the gathered villains, and offers them all their greatest desires in exchange for their souls, she then introduces her "High Society" - Oblivion, Anti-SSK, Dr. Unknown, Bryce McMillions, Professor Carrotstein, and The Troll King (Dr. BJ). Phantom works out that The Ultimate Entity is The Devil, and Mimic overhears him; then while several dozen of the villains accept The Ultimate Entity's offer the rest are returned to Earth. At the end of The Ultimate Entity's speech and empowering session, ACS member Nozus, who had worked out that the locations of the deaths of the five villains formed a pentagon, appears. He is offered fame and fortune in exchange for his soul but Nozus denies, and he is subsequently trapped inside a snow globe. The villains who accepted The Ultimate Entity's offer are returned to Earth to fulfil their deals and wreak havoc, many of them with enhanced powers; while The Ultimate Entity turns his attention to Earth's superheroes. As well as trying to gain the souls of SSK, Bagel, and Y-Guy, The Ultimate Entity offers to resurrect Joseph Henderson in exchange for John the Marksman's soul. John refuses, and The Ultimate Entity beats him in battle but spares his life. The Death of Web Meanwhile, The Ultimate Entity causes further disruption on Earth now seething with violence and war as a result of his demonic influence on people and the chaos caused by the villains in his debt. As a result, John orders Web to contact Nick for his assistance. As Earth collapses into war, anarchy and chaos, John calls most of the world's heroes together to stand against The Ultimate Entity, briefly forming the temporary ACS International, consisting of almost every hero in the Fanonverse. On his way to Nick's house, Web gets his foreshadowing of Net coming when he begins to get major migraines. Sure enough, Net, now more powerful, ambush's Web. Eventually, their fierce battle spans to the middle of a street where Web is severely injured by a downed, live power line. Net then takes Web's Rainbow Blade and decapitate's him, standing back and proclaiming his victory. Back in Hell, Dr. Unknown and The Troll King force Oblivion to reveal that The Ultimate Entity's power is contained within her Soul Jar, and they succeed in rupturing the Jar with the help of Carrotstein, Bryce, and Anti-SSK, but Oblivion refuses to take part in their plan. As the Jar is breached a swirl of black smoke reaches outward, spiriting Bryce, Carrotstein, and Anti-SSK away, which is what Unknown and The Troll King had actually planned. However, The Ultimate Entity had pre-empted them by fooling Oblivion into giving them false information, thus removing her High Society before they could become a threat to her power. She traps Dr. Unknown and The Troll King in a snow globe - although they believe they are in a snowstorm in Nicktropolis, until they reach the glass walls of the globe where they meet a nearly frozen Nozus (he was trapped there earlier in the story). The ACS International TBA. The Coming of the Curator During the war, John the Marksman is arbitrarily teleported to a secret base on Mars by Curator Prime, the overseer of the Prime Universe. Curator Prime reveals to John that his universe is on the verge of extinction. He explains the Vigenary Universe, which was a future duplicate of the Prime Universe. Many humans on Earth in the Vigenary Universe died as a result of the war, and the remaining survivors sided with The Ultimate Entity and Oblivion's High Society to avoid death. The High Society and its Satanic followers initiated a successful attack on every superhuman being and hero on Earth. He continues to add that the only survivor was John, who soon was also killed. Curator Prime then teleports John to Earth in the Vigenary Universe. In this post-apocalyptic wasteland, The Ultimate Entity's demons control Earth, while Oblivion was betrayed by The Ultimate Entity and killed. Curator Prime informs John that he has to destroy this universe eventually. They make one last trip to the ACS HQ in the Prime Universe, where Curator Prime states that they are ten minutes in the past, and he urges John to save Web's life, in which he does. After saving Web and accidentally killing Net, John takes Web to the infirmary inside the ACS HQ, where John finds a note left by Curator Prime detailing how to defeat The Ultimate Entity. Under John's order, the ACS International take the fight to The Ultimate Entity using MattBoo's mystical abilities to bring them to Hell. Meanwhile, in Hell, Oblivion begins to scheme against The Ultimate Entity. The Final Battle With MattBoo's power, the ACS International pierce the barrier of Hell and confront The Ultimate Entity's demonic army. However, most of the heroes begin to be corrupted by the influence of their Hellish surroundings. John, however, finally reaches The Ultimate Entity ahead of the ACS International, and he then attempts to absorb a portion of The Ultimate Entity's power. He cannot, however, as The Ultimate Entity has placed a barrier to prevent power mimicry and absorption. As The Ultimate Entity prepares to slaughter John, Oblivion unexpectedly stops him, and the two, along with any remaining heroes, team up to stop The Ultimate Entity. After relentless fighting, the heroes aren't winning. In a last effort to protect everyone, Oblivion suddenly offers The Ultimate Entity his soul, in exchange for "the release of these people . . . the release of Earth. No 'and', nothing else. Nothing". The Ultimate Entity agrees, and everyone is returned to Earth, including Dr. Unknown, The Troll King, and Nozus, freed from their shattered snow globe. Oblivion had fooled The Ultimate Entity, however, because Oblivion is immortal... Transcript Main article: The ACS: High Society/Transcript Offers Villains who accepted The Ultimate Entity's offer *'The Troll King' - Sold his soul for a box of Apple Jacks. He became part of The Ultimate Entity's High Society, but later double-crossed him. *'Dr. Unknown' - Sold his soul for the meaning of life. He became part of The Ultimate Entity's High Society, but later double-crossed him. *'Professor Carrotstein' - Sold his soul for omniscience. He became part of The Ultimate Entity's High Society, but later double-crossed him. *'Joe the Sharpshooter' - Sold his soul for sanity, but later realized he should have asked for more. *'Anti-SSK' - Sold his soul for greater power. He became part of The Ultimate Entity's High Society, but later double-crossed him. *'Bryce McMillions' *'Snip' *'3' *'Scout' *'Mercy' *'MattBoo Sux' *'Net' - Sold his soul for greater power. Villains who rejected The Ultimate Entity's offer *'Phantom' - Works out that The Ultimate Entity is The Devil. *'Mimic the Impressionist' - Heard Phantom deduce The Ultimate Entity as The Devil. Heroes who accepted The Ultimate Entity's offer *'Cool Dude' - Sold his soul for fame and to be cool without wearing his glasses. *'Boris Blongy' - Sold his soul for respect and attention. Heroes who rejected The Ultimate Entity's offer *'John the Marksman' - Offered the resurrection of Joseph Henderson. *'Wario' - Offered the resurrection of his parents. Wario almost accepted. *'Nozus' - Offered simply great power. *'Web' - Offered the ability to be the greatest fighter in the universe. *'Hagel' - Offered the ability to speak English. Video game A video game based on the film was released on November 11, 2014. Trivia *When the villains arrive in Hell, The Ultimate Entity's first words to them are "Please allow me to introduce myself", the opening line of The Rolling Stones' song Sympathy For the Devil. *The Ultimate Entity is clearly based off of Satan, while the Curators are represented as angels. *Oblivion is not actually offered a deal (until the end of the film), but The Ultimate Entity uses him to watch his High Society, telling him that there would be time for a deal later. *Everyone who sold their soul to The Ultimate Entity was offered whatever they wanted. However, because of Oblivion's pact with The Ultimate Entity at the end of the film, these offers were later withdrawed and taken away, and their souls returned. *Numerous ACOPA references after the Mimic chase scene during the beginning of the film. *The ACS International is immediately disbanded after the events of the film. *The original name of the film was The ACS: Miscreant Amalgamation. *The plot of the film was drastically altered, as the plot was originally going to be used for the cancelled Project Venture video game. *LT Fan makes a cameo when the ACS International travel to Hell. Category:KM Zone Category:Films Category:The ACS (series)